Of Guns and Épées
by stardere
Summary: [ title & summary change. previously: Maybe This Time ] She shall be his shield—the Queen of his game. An untouchable one, nonetheless; for a single bullet from the King may take one's breath away. A collection of Ciel / Elizabeth one-shots.
1. Chapter 1: Arguments

**pairing:** Ciel/Elizabeth

**rating:** T

**a/n:** This is the second time that I posted a Kuroshitsuji fic and I don't know what just happened(?) I deleted the old one that I published two years ago because I forgot the plot. I really enjoyed making this although I knew this is a mistake because-I think I just made them so out of character and I would like to say sorry for that because this idea just sprouted in my head while in school and doing a research experiment (what a ridiculous time to think of something). And so, I grabbed my phone after dismissal and wrote this for two days. I hope you enjoy reading it, nonetheless!

**warnings:** Self-hate, self-pity, a bit of grammar mistakes because I didn't even bother to check them twice, out of character-ness, too much adjectives because I cannot stop myself from adding more. (Sorry!)

**ages:**

Ciel Phantomhive - 17 years old

Elizabeth Midford - 18 years old

* * *

><p>She didn't know why it came into <em><strong>this<strong>_.

There she was, lying onto the soft, tintless sheets of her fiance's enormous bed, blonde locks somehow gorgeously splattering like paint on a canvas, her slim body: the masterpiece. Her heart, the wildest being, cries out as though it wanted to escape it's prison: her ribcage. She feels the heat tickling her cheeks as her childhood friend hovered her as her hands gripped his white, long-sleeved undershirt, his eyes locking with hers with a signature smirk designing his face.

How did they even end up in this kind of...position?

Her memories became hazy as dusk; her teeth biting her rosy lips for she did not know what to do with what was happening. Her breathing is so shallow as if she'd been drown into the pool of her sanctuary adorned with rose petals and blushes.

Elizabeth wanted to smack him because his lips stretched yet again (she wonders how is that even _possible_) because he knew that she was feeling uneasy about this. Because he liked how their legs entangled themselves like ribbons while he was on top of her and his hands were on either side of her head.

_Ah, how clumsy you must be, Lizzy._

He knew that he already won.

Oh she was so _perfect_; how he was dominant to her, how she struggles under his grasp despite the comfy the bed gives to them. She was just his. Her vintage coloured dress just hugged her small figure so perfectly that he couldn't resist anymore that he had been wanting to tease her, make those pale cheeks tint with pink, make that warm smile and laugh elicit her, make her verdant eyes interlock with his cerulean ones as though he was the most precious being that has happened and existed in her life.

"C-Ciel...!" the young lady exclaimed with her sugary tone that was laced with uneasiness, knotted brows and a confused gaze. "Wh-wha-?"

He shifts, his face closer to hers and she doesn't know how to position herself.

"_Say it again,_" the young earl growled, voice now so deep that she surprisingly adored; neither knew if he was angry or teasing or perhaps both. Either way, he was good when it comes to keeping things under his control.

She exhales, "What-"

"I said," he replies, staring at the confusion beneath those eyes of hers, "Say it again."

Her breathing was uneven still, her orbs searching, searching, and _searching_ for answers as if it was written on his handsome face. All of a sudden, the waves of memories clashed, remembering why she was there-in his bedchamber even.

She had been so tired. So tired that she had endeavoured everything to make him give her a second glance, to call her beautiful, to call her elegant. Seven years ever since he returned without happiness and smiles and laughter. She had fallen to the most disagreeable man in London, the most handsome one, nonetheless, indeed. One of the wealthiest, one of the geniuses at a very young age and she hated it so. She had dictated her mind and heart not to fall for someone like him because it was not even sensible at all. But he was her life, life source, a reason. She loathes that she felt this way.

She hated how his eyes, or rather, eye, was so beautiful. You'll fall in love by just looking at his eye. His lashes were so long, so pitch black that it contrasted his skin color so prettily. That blue color of his orb that has the same tint as the peaceful skies. It was the most gorgeous part of him, and her questions were never answered when he hid the other one. Just him looking at her can make her squeal inside. She hated how she would cry every night just because of him, thinking that it was idiotic to cry just because of a boy. She hated that she has been a martyr; she knew her love shan't be reciprocated because she wasn't enough. She wasn't made of sugar. She hated how he couldn't appreciate her while she was still there on his game. She hated how she drowned herself into self-pity because of him.

She hates him that she wanted to kill him. Figuratively, of course, _of course_.

Sometimes love felt so good. But she told herself that it was only an illusion.

So there she went, to the manor of her betrothed, and walked so fast that Sebastian did not know if he should stop her or run to his master who was currently changing his clothes (adolescence had made him determined to dress himself because he was now more conscious of his body, at the age of seven and ten, that is) early in the morning for his work and lessons to inform him that Lady Elizabeth visited without a letter sent afore. Expect the unexpected.

What Elizabeth didn't know how Ciel just loved to look at her when she wasn't looking at him. Ciel looks at her with eyes so soft whenever she walks with elegance and talks with chocolates with a voice of an angel (a good thing that she had stopped using her high-pitched voice throughout the years). He observes her as if he's curious, although he had known her for his whole life. He fancies her hair that she sometimes let loose whenever she sleeps in the mansion and decided to stay. He wanted to run his hands over it, feel it like silk. He noticed that her cheeks were so soft-looking, so kissable. Her curves had shown themselves and his pride does not allow him to blush when he sees her smiling wholeheartedly at him.

But the lady wanted to make herself clear that she was not a naive young lady and she knew how to observe. She may fall for his flowery words that struck her heart as if a cupid did, yet his actions stay in the opposite way, mocking her. Neither did she hesitate or shed a tear as she thought and planned what she was supposed to say, and without a second thought she opened the door of his room like a storm without even a single knock.

And the good thing was that Ciel was already wearing his white, long-sleeved undershirt and navy blue pants when she did, and Ciel jumped in surprise because no one in the manor does no such things even his servants.

She had shouted his name as if calling someone who had done something so terrible (he actually _did_ in his_ whole life_) that he himself had to stop with what he was doing and look at her immensely.

She spat her opinions and he felt it splatter onto his face like acid and he felt sick. It was as if someone had squeezed his heart out, or as if someone pulled and cut his heartstrings that he did not know how to describe it, but he knew that he was guilty, and he, too, was hurt. He knew that he was terrible and so, _so corrupted_.

But then she cries out that he loathes him so, _so much_.

He swore that his heart just dropped and his stomach turned and his knuckles became white.

She showed him their engagement ring that had been lying innocently on her finger, salty tears falling and staining her pink hued cheeks (Elizabeth cursed inwardly for showing weakness. These tears were _not_ a show anymore and of course, he knew).

"Therefore, I'm letting you go," she sang between sobs when he didn't respond, "You will be happier that way. I do not know if I should apologize or not, considering that I was only a nuisance, a bother. I knew and I am not innocent about this."

She removes it from her light blue gloves and leaves it beside his lampshade with a silent thump and clicks of heels.

He was getting out of control and he felt his adrenaline rush. He felt his teeth grit and his body shake because he never did want to let her go even if he want to. His shoulders hunched and his eye almost clawed out of its socket.

And before she leaves his room she felt his hands on her shoulders, receiving a strong push (_where on earth did he get that strength?) _onto the bed and now-

_There they were. _

The realization struck her as fast as a millisecond.

"I _loathe_ you!" her lovely voice elicits her lips, her knuckles hitting his chest as she cried out, "_I loathe you so much!"_

"_Oh?_" Ciel raised brow, amused and still arrogant, still breath-taking, "I wonder why?"

"_Because_," Elizabeth gripped his shirt yet again, trying to take out the hurt and the anger from her body. Her voice shook. "An ignorant man such as you do is blind from what a woman such as I do. And I'm weary, Ciel-_Weary_ for seven years; _weary_ for not receiving your love at all! I just told you so! I know that I'm being _absurd_, but Ciel, I'm hating myself so much now; why can't I just _unlove_ you?"

_If only he had not fallen for her, too._

He noticed how her voice faded into the wind, her tears yet again drenching his sheets but he didn't care. He did care about her crying, though. He didn't like to see her cry. If only he could spoil her everything that he had, with everything that she had wanted and wanted to do. He would give every single thing just to make her happy. He didn't want her to get close because she is too pure. He didn't want to give her love because he knew it felt like a sin and he knew he will put her in danger if he did so.

That's how merciless he was and he faced the consequences now.

_She's the only one left,_ a voice in the back of his mind whispers.

"So, _please_," her voice breaks his process of thoughts, "I hope that you let me go as well. Not only for our names in the Society, but I plead you to consider our feelings-"

"And who said that I would let you go after you _enter_ my room _without_ even knocking? For goodness' sake, Lizzy, I was _changing_," he cuts her off, his breath tickling her cheeks. He finds himself as an idiot because what is he even saying? "You cannot dictate me to just let you go that easily. And I don't care what the Society thinks of me."

She shakes her head, "Don't _play_ with your _words_, Ciel." Her voice was even and deep and serious, "It makes me hate myself more for believing them."

"Perhaps you have an evidence that I was?"

"Just let me go..." she trails off as she shifts her head to the right, not meeting his eyes.

He touches her chin to take her gaze back to him because her gaze was only for him and him only, "I'm talking to you."

She narrowed her eyes and tried to make the tears stop.

"If you cannot believe me with my words, then what should I do?" he questions, his tone so relaxed and he was amused of himself about it.

"What?" She swears that this was the third time that she has spoken that word.

He calmly holds a chunk of curled blonde hair that sparkled with moondust, slowly, and he comtemplates how her hair was momentous than real gold. She, too, was surprised with what he was doing, so staring at his hand was the only thing she could do.

"If," voice appealing, eyes crystal clear, there she cannot leave his stare, "I _kiss_ you," and yes, he kissed her auricomous hair with his eye closed, and there her eyes widened and her cheeks became the colour of the apples in spring, her lithe fingers pulling his sleeves oh so so tighly, because what he was doing was so out of his character and she feels that she was about to squeal but she restrained herself.

They were like that for seconds. Or minutes. Or _hours_. She did not know for her brain couldn't function normally as it should be.

After moments, he released her hair from his grasp and turned to her with a chuckle, "If I kiss you like that, will you believe my words? Or-" He mentally slapped himself because his instincts told him that Sebastian just behind his door, listening- and the demon laughing teasingly like a foolish for the Earl's actions: honeying his words and making His Lady fall more for him for he knew he has the charm and he was indeed enchanting in Elizabeth's eyes. He dangerously moved his face closer towards her and continued, "_A kiss is not enough?_"

_How dare you tease and vex my nerves?_ she lied to herself in her thoughts, and finds words as none for a reply. For a moment, she wondered for how long they were on his bed because it felt like forever just because of what he did.

"_Darling Lizzy,_" he breathed when she did not reply, "After those thousand words that you told me that you loathed me and you are weary and in dread, you get _speechless_ just because of me mentioning that I will give you a kiss on your lips just as what I did with your hair?"

Do not fall for his words. Do not fall for his words. Do not fall for his words, Lizzy. They are poisons and dangerous. Like a snake: so beautiful yet so warped.

"You... are such an arrogant _blighter_," she punches him again lightly on his broad chest and he saw how how red her ears were.

He lets out a brief and silent chortle for her reaction, (_arrogant, still annoyingly arrogant, sadistic-_) "Really, Lizzy, you are too easy to win over."

And he _kisses_ her-for real and with _love_. Lips so soft, his eyes closed. Since when were her lips so kissable and tasted like chocolates and sprinkled with sweets that he might get addicted to? Although it would be later painful enough because he will regret it for doing this for he only has a few years to live.

And he had shown her something that he must not do at all in his whole life.

_But this moment was too good to be true._

Her eyes widened, and she found herself dizzy, about to explode, and her toes curled and her fingers became loose on his shirt. For a short period of time she was like this, but then she realized what he was actually doing and decided to kiss him back and it felt so surreal. Words cannot describe what she felt at that time. Was this how it felt when you just had your first kiss?

And she kissed him back, her slim arms looping around his neck to make him closer, make the kiss deeper, and she also felt his hands and arms slip to her back. And she wanted to gasp for air because it was too much to handle and Ciel broke the kiss so gently, softly, as he stared at her yet again with a smirk (_Don't look at me like that you-_).

"So? Do you believe me now?"

She nodded silently, a whisper slipping her lips, "Yes."

_And he kisses her once more._

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Reviews are more than welcomed. Criticisms as well! I would like to make my writing better. I'm leaving this as incomplete because I was planning to make the "a series of one-shots" thing because creating a story with a lot of chapters is very difficult for me. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Groceries

**pairing:** Ciel/Elizabeth

**rating:** T to M-ish?

**summary:** It takes a lot of patience to tolerate that fiancé of hers that he just wanted to punch his face and send him off to the another continent because he doesn't want anyone to touch his precious sister.

_a/n:_ This is only a **Modern!AU** that I thought while in class because we aren't even doing anything. Quite **_short_**, sorry! But kind of lovey-dovey, I hope? This is from Edward's perspective, with Lizzy now engaged to Ciel. I'm trying to complete my other one-shots, though.

**warnings:** Out of Character-ness because of this being an AU, and… A mention of being _**sensual**_? I'm really sorry oh my god what did I just write I'M SO OUT OF CONTROL—（／_＼）

**ages:  
><strong>Ciel Phantomhive - 20 years old  
>Elizabeth Midford - 21 years old<br>Edward Midford - 23 years old

* * *

><p>The blond stared the piece of meat within the glass with dead fish eyes as his arms crossed his chest.<p>

He really did _not _even know on why does his sister even needed to have her _fiancé _go with her when she herself was enough to accompany _him_—her brother.

Their mother had given the siblings a task to buy things in the grocery, but _seriously_? _Ciel Phantomhive_? With _them_? Why is _he _even allowed to join them? Everyone knew that both Edward and Ciel were not the best future brother-in-laws or best in relationships with each other, but he only tolerates the bluenette because he was the one who Lizzy would like to have as a husband. Considering the fact that the Phantomhive boy will inherit the Funtom Company, of course Mama and Papa will approve of it.

With their parents' decisions and permissions, the two lovebirds, recently engaged, (his eye _twitches _at this) were free to choose on where to stay the night. Sometimes Lizzy stays in their house, sometimes in the Phantomhive's (although he had to send threats to Ciel to not touch his precious sister and had to grab the poor boy in the collar with incoherent noises spilling out of his mouth).

He had heard the two talking in soft whispers behind him as he chooses what food to buy as Lizzy held the grocery cart, and he knew that someone had to restrain him before he would grab the large knife that was sitting innocently in front of him before he could _kill _the blue-eyed boy from holding his sister's hand.

"When we get home and eat supper, we need to prepare our clothes inside our rooms. And then we could—" Ciel whispered, although he can actually hear those words coming from his smirking lips. He thought he heard him say something in the words of, "_sneak out at night_," and, "how about we'll try a _new _thing," but he didn't hear the continuation of it because he had put his mouth just beside. Lizzy's. Ear.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his sister's face gone red as tomatoes and stuttered, and _Edward knew that reaction_, her hands smacking Ciel's arm (who was still. Smirking. _More_. In front of her and he thought he understood why.).

"_Stop teasing!_" Lizzy hissed, countenance still burning.

"What? You don't want to _try _it—"

"That's _not _what I—"

"You guys seriously need a room, you know," Ed deadpanned with his eyes sending daggers to Ciel's. "I feel so out-of-place with you two _flirting _just behind me."

"Just telling sweet things to your sister, Edward," the lad spoke with a lace of sarcasm. "I'm _allowed _to do that, right?"

"Yeah, right. And hearing you telling her to _sneak out at night_ and _go to your room_ and _do new things together_ make me feel like I wanted to puke."


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

**pairing:** Ciel/Elizabeth  
><strong>rating:<strong> lol K. for the first time. wow.

**summary:** It was her sixteenth birthday, but he forgot to buy and give her a lovely present.

**a/n:** I don't know I just like to try writing Ciel this way, so. ٩(๑❛ワ❛๑)و

**warnings:** OOC-ness, most likely! Sorry for that, but I would like to keep them that way, I suppose.

* * *

><p>Silk. Ribbons. Laces. Ruffles.<p>

Chivalry and elegance.

These were only some of the words that the bluenette can summarize from his vision. There were_ too many _sweets in every table, and his cerulean orbs could only see orange-gold schemes because of the room's lighting as well as the night outside. A myriad of nobles had worn their best clothing, regal as ever such as he (although he could proudly say that _he _had worn the best in his wardrobe for the occasion).

He flinched and pursed his lips as he sipped his wine, now being the gentleman as he can be: slow yet with grace.

He narrowed his cerulean orbs around the room as he looked for the one who had hosted the assemblage, his ever so jolly betrothed, Lady Elizabeth Midford.

His stomach flip-flopped and he couldn't fathom why he could _feel _it. As humorous as it should be, he was at fault for _**not **_bringing a present for the young lady.

His day started with his butler who became a chatterbox, which was rare.

_"Young master, it is time to wake up, for it is Lady Elizabeth's birthday celebration…!"_

_"Young master, it seems that you have forgotten this day; did you prepare a present for your fiancée?"_

And finally, _"Forgive me, Young Master, but I certainly think that a present which is brought by yourself will be more meaningful for the young lady. I'm positive that she shall be pleased if you do."_

He did fancy to give her one, but considering that his time was hectic and limited to be shopping something adorable or cute, he just couldn't.

The earl wanted to smack his butler on the face for not giving him any ideas but that wouldn't help him much at all. The pitch-black servant continued to nag him to give Elizabeth a gift and he was affirmative that be was about to explode into pieces if he did not stop.

For the youth, presents were only for formalities of one's birthday. The dilemma was what gift should he bestow a girl who has _everything _she needed in life?

Dresses? Perhaps she has thousands of them! Books? For goodness' sake, their family has one of the enormous libraries! Toys? He had given her a stuffed toy the previous year.

He certainly had no clue. Elizabeth, being into her sweet sixteen—he should give her something more special.

He sighed.

So, he thought that it would be better if she would give him time to think a grand present for her. Or maybe not, and a surprise gift is much better? No, _no_. He should apologize. Apologize for forgetting such an important event that Ladies of Gossips shall even make it more of a bigger issue, and he could imagine them saying, _"Earl Phantomhive forgot his betrothed's year of birth! Could you ever possibly believe so, indeed!?"_

The best solution he thought: is to apologize.

And when he found her standing with some of her guests, he felt his breath being stolen by Aphrodite herself. Because she was _stunning _in the dark green dress which she was wearing. She was _pulchritudinous_ in those white gloves that reached her elbows. She looked like a _goddess _with her hair curled with baby's breath adorning it.

_He could have considered himself lucky if he hadn't made a contract with a demon and marry her. He could have considered himself blessed if there would be no barriers between him and her._

_If he only had the magic to turn back in time and play again with her, just like in her childhood._

He walked (good posture shall not be removed in his presence) towards his lady and bowed, earned a surprised gasp when he gave her gloved hand a peck (he took point in this). Ciel took note how their engagement ring perfectly fitted her ring finger.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, "A happy birthday to you."

"_Ciel!_" She beams at him, sparkles in her eyes as he held his hand firmly ,although she was affirmative that her mother will scold her for doing so. "You came!"

"Of course," he endeavored to elicit a smile, "Today is your birthday. And—how could I forget?" _Liar_, he thought.

Lizzy grinned, squeezing her hands with his. "Thank you! Today is such a meaningful day for me."

"I must send my deepest apologies, none the less," he twitches beneath her touch, a tad bit afraid that she may shed tears or get disappointed. Or both. Ciel didn't want to her sob or else everyone will blame him (he coughs—Edward) for making his fiancée cry. He saw how she tilted her head in response. "—for… Well.. Unfortunate..no, In contrary, I lied… I forgot to bring you a present."

"Oh," she voiced out, dismay flashed through her emerald eyes and he felt a pang of guilt. _Don't cry, don't cry…_

Of course, she expected him to give her anything, just—_anything_. But she held her hopes up. Too much. She regretted for doing so. Rather than letting her sadness sweep across her face though, she only allowed herself to stretch her lips for a heartwarming smile. She _did _fully understood him.

_Patience_, she thought._ Drat, don't be selfish_. "It's alright, darling. Just you being here is quite enough!" And it was true. Being here for her was enough, but she couldn't help but feel down about it.

The young earl smiled briefly, "I see."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother, Edward, and his friend named Earl John Knightly, being in the swarm number of ladies in his and her age. She saw him struggling to entertain their guests in letdowns, considering what just happened to him.

A very downcast thing to say that Edward likes someone she didn't know, yet she knew that the love was not reciprocated. It concerned her a lot. Edward was like Romeo in the first act of Shakespeare's play and she hoped that he would find his Juliet.

And due to this concern, her attention for her fiancé diverted to her brother.

"Elizabeth," Ciel demanded her attention, saw that her gaze were in a different direction which was not his. _Worried_. He had to tell her that he would make up to it and buy her a present the next day. Or just, time. "Lizzy," he spoke her nickname, but she looked someone or something from afar, still. "Lizzy!"

She jumped a little, and returned her eyes to his. Her usual facade came back, and spoke in a sweet voice, "Y-yes, dear?"

"I was telling you that I will make it up to you," he narrows is eyes, wondering who or what was she looking at. He followed her previous gaze, and saw her brother entertaining the women of upper class and another gentleman who was of his age. "If it is fine..?"

_Was she looking at __**that **__man? Who is it? __**Was she…?**_

He scowled at this.

"Oh, of course it is. As I told you, it is okay."

He nodded, and he saw the lad who she was looking at earlier walk towards her, his gloved hands now holding a bouquet of red and white roses. Ciel swore that if his eye was enough, he could send daggers to this man's head just using it. _Who is he….?_

"Lady Elizabeth!" the mysterious man exclaimed, a smile donning his features as he called. Agreeable-looking for the ladies, if Ciel would add, because the women behind the man sighed dreamily at his presence. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh, Earl John Knightley!" She acknowledged him happily, and said Earl John kissed her gloved hand as well. "Thank you very much for attending the party."

"Not at all! It is the birthday of a friend's sister, indeed, and before I forget, these roses are for you, my lady."

Lizzy accepted them with a countenance of felicity, carrying the flora like a babe in her chest. "A huge thank you. Oh, these are wonderful, John! I must say that I should put them in a vase in my bedroom before I retire the day."

"I'm very honored that you like them. They are bought from one of the best stores in England! And also.. It would be rude of me if I'm not going to tell you that you look enchanting for today."

Pinks dusted her cheeks, and answered with glee, "How thoughtful of you to say so!"

Why didn't he think of complimenting her earlier? What kind of _embecile _was he? Of course, she looked gorgeous, but _why didn't he say so?_

And right there, Ciel felt left out, even though the exchange of words were only a few. Quite a lonely lad he was; he bowed with a moue, and he didn't know that it was a misunderstanding that **Elizabeth was only looking at her brother, and not the man who gave her the roses.**

Didn't the man know who he was, though?

"If you'll excuse me, Lady Elizabeth," Ciel said, and he liked how he interrupted their small little chat, "but I'm afraid I need to speak with my butler for a moment."

Confused, she raised a single brow, "Alright," then curtsied, and talked to Earl Knightley once again.

Ciel sniffed, quite displeased, and walked towards his butler with a frown. Sebastian stood in one of the posts, and smiled in his usual way, as if he knew what was actually happening. That didn't help Ciel as much. _At all._

"Young master?"

"_Sebastian_," the lad's voice was deeper, the servant noticed, "I need you to do something."

"Yes?"

"Buy a villa. Right now. At this moment."

Surprised at the sudden request of something big (villas are expensive!), the butler asked once more, "Sir, what—"

"You heard me. I don't need to repeat myself," the bluenette turned, eyeing the pair of two particular nobles whom he..despised being together right now. "A _large _one. With a _thousand _roses in it, or an _enormous garden_. Lizzy will be pleased, I am sure," and he smirked, like he won over something. Like he thought of something genius. _Something _Sebastian knew, but did not mention.

And with that, the raven-haired demon gave a simper. It was only once in a blue moon that his master would act like this—like he was alive and will continue his life-like a normal human being.

"Understood," replied he, without another word, voice with loyalty, and a hand on his chest. And moved. _Jealousy, I suppose so, _he thought how foolish it was.

The demon found today's episode interesting to watch.

_And guess what was Lady Elizabeth's reaction for her birthday gift.._


End file.
